Pokémon Spirits DisTorTiOn of TIME and S p A ce
by ShauntalMan10
Summary: My name is Reynard. Because my father, the king of the Kingdom of the Spirits died, his Pokémon spirits that protect the kingdom from the destruction from the spirit's power, Regigigas sealed within me. I'm hunted because of that. And I can't activate the power until I becomes 17, I have to until that. With so many assassins chasing me, I can barely survive... it's really difficult
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon Spirits**_

_**D**__**i**__**s**__**T**__**o**__**r**__**T**__**i**__**O**__**n **_of TIME and **S p A ce**

**Chapter 1: My Spirit is Hunted**

**T**here is an ultimate power from the past that is discovered in the future of the Kingdom of Spirits. An ancient art about battling with Pokémon. Pokémon can't only be your partner, but also your spirits. That spirits protects you like a shield and attacks stronger than original Pokémon. If you move, it will move too. Only the chosen ones can have such power... not only that, if you want a Pokémon's spirits, you have to give them your spirits.

That is what makes this art forbidden... but, because my father, the king, died when I was 1 years old. The rule is broken. But, his ultimate Pokémon spirits that keeps the Kingdom of the Spirits is given to me after he died, the Spirits of Regigigas.

My name is Reynard. I got white hairs and golden eyes. I lived in a castle on top of the Mountain of Spirits, and I'm 11 years old. Now, everybody is hunting me to destroy my spirits. You think I will win, right? No... This power can only be activated when I was 17. I got to survive until I become 17. That is not easy... I can barely survive... until one day...

"You can't escape now, hahaha..." one of the assassins said. His spirits is Absol. "Mega Evolution!" Absol Mega Evolved into Mega Absol.

"Come on, I thought you are stronger!" the second assassins said. His spirits is Scizor. "Mega Evolution!" Mega Scizor appeared.

"Lemme finish 'em boys." The boss appeared with Mega Garchomp.

"Together, boss!"

"X-Scissors!"

"Night Slash!"

"Dragon Rush!"

"**BOOOM!**" the wall behind me crushed, a girl with Mega Blaziken appears.

"Get away from my partner! BLAST BURN!" The heat is really strong, even the Garchomp seems to be in pain.

"Boys, RETREAT!" They retreated.

"Hey Reynard!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"KZ… we're partner, remember?"

"Huh?" I was really confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2****: Confession from ****Future Partner**

"**O**h silly me... of course you won't remember or should I say, didn't know. Isn't that going to change the future? Whatever, it already happened anyway. So where am I? Oh, yeah… I'm your partner in your future, this is so strange, we met before just like this, but of course this future is going to be different…" she said. "However, there is no time for chit-chat, we have to go to the future, awaken Regigigas, defeat the Golem Army again, defeat Regigigas again, and do something after that without having you died or having me go pick you up again in here."

"What the…" I am SUPER DUPER MEGA GIGA TERRA ULTRA ULTIMATE CONFUSED.

"Come on, we must hurry up!"

"But-"

"We have to do a lot, we got to go to the future, awaken Regigigas, defeat the Golem Army again, defeat Regigigas again, and do something after that without having you died or having me go pick you up again in here."

"Listen-"

"There is no time, we got to go to the future, awaken Regigigas, defeat the Golem Army again, defeat Regigigas again, and do something after that without having you died or having me go pick you up again in here."

"Wait-"

"There is NO TIME, we got to-"

"WAIT!" I screamed. She stopped. "Good, now, I want you to tell me everything about you, what should we do, how do you get here-"

"But,-"

"WITHOUT saying 'we got to go to the future, awaken Regigigas, defeat the Golem Army again, defeat Regigigas again, and do something after that without having you died or having me go pick you up again in here.'"

"Okay…" she said.

"Let's go to my room…" we're walking to my room. In front of my room, I looked back and see her. I just noticed she was really beautiful. Long black and red hair, light brown eyes, white-cream colored skin, thin body, inside a Blaziken spirits that makes her looks so energetic, and really cool and beautiful shirt and pants with black and gold patterns. Then, we enter my room. It was a big room with big bed, a door to a bathroom, a big closet, a big table with computer, Pokémon robotics kit, and one big robotic model of Regigigas. We sit in my bed.

"Now talk." I said.

"My name is KZ. I was from this kingdom too. I was an orphan that blessed with Blaziken spirits. That time when I save you is the only moments I can bring you to the future again." She said. "I already failed once, I'm stressed…" I saw tears in her eyes. "Sometimes when I'm stressed I can't control what I am doing."

"How did you come from the future?"

"I was asking help to Celebi."

"Why didn't you ask Dialga?"

"Dialga is on rampage. He is going to messes up time. That is why we fight the Golem Army."

"What is Golem Army?"

"An Army of the Legendary Golems. When Regigigas awakened, he started to create duplicate of the 3 Legendary Golems. We make an army with those golems. Then, I don't know why, but there is a woman appeared, then, our Golem Army and Regigigas duplicated. Then the duplicates were fighting us. They used a lot of Explosion moves that reduced our army drastically. We managed to defeat the duplicates. But after that, that woman appeared before strikes you from your back with her spirits. I can't see it clearly because my eyes are filled with tears. I run to Celebi's Passage of Time and come here to take you with me." She started to cry.

"Why did you care for me so much?" I asked.

"Because I'm your girlfriend." She answered. I'm shocked even more.


End file.
